La caída del muro Maria
by SrtaWalker
Summary: "El Cuerpo de Reconocimiento se encontraba fuera cuando el muro María cayó."


AN: No me gusta este fic. Ya lo digo. Yo tenía una idea en mente y cuando me puse a escribir salió esto y no me acaba de convencer. Aún así he decidido publicarlo por si acaso a alguien le gusta.

/

Erwin sabía que no podían pasar ni una noche más a fuera de las murallas. Tenían que regresar, reponer fuerzas, entregar lo poco que quedaba de los fallecidos a sus familias, y recoger toda la información que sus jefes y Hangi habían recopilado.

Erwin notó como el viento cambió ligeramente, notó como la carne se le puso de gallina por unos segundos, notó como una desazón habitaba en él sin razón alguna. Miró a Levi, siempre que necesitaba ayuda miraba a Levi, como si el pequeño hombre pudiese solucionar todos sus problemas con solo estar ahí. _A veces podía_. Levi le miró y Erwin supo que él también lo había sentido. No sabía cómo, pero supo que lo había notado igual que él. Oyó como su capitán daba órdenes y apresuraba su caballo para ponerse a su lado. No le hizo falta preguntar qué pasaba, Levi sabía que Erwin hablaría sin necesidad de preguntas.

'Debemos regresar cuanto antes.' Dijo el Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

'No hay ningún titan a la vista.' Levi miró al horizonte, vislumbrando una fina linea que sabía que era la muralla.

'Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa. Deberíamos habernos encontrado con alguno.'

'Quizás es nuestro día de suerte.' Dijo Levi sin creer sus palabras.

Erwin le miró y Levi volvió la vista al horizonte. _Como si alguna vez tuviesen un día de esos. _Pensó el Comandante.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la muralla, Erwin podía ver la puerta este de la muralla María en la distancia. Miró a los lados y vio un grupo pequeño de titanes que se dirigían hacia la parte sur, hacía Shingashina. Con suerte no tendrían que salir a su paso. Dio orden de mandar al grupo Scout, con Thomas como Líder, para que diesen orden de abrir las puertas, sin embargo, cuando Erwin llegó a la puerta, esta no estaba abierta.

'Comandante, no responden.' Dijo Thomas saliendo a su paso.

'¿Has dado la señal de alarma?' Dijo Levi parando su caballo y mirando hacia arriba.

'Sí, y nadie responde. Angela a mirado con los prismáticos, y no hay nadie. No hay nadie en su puesto ni arriba ni tras la puerta.'

Fue en ese momento cuando Erwin lo supo. El día que había estado esperando, el día inevitable cuando todo lo que tenían, todo la falsa paz que la humanidad poseía, se evaporase como el agua en una calurosa tarde de Agosto.

'Levi.' No tuvo que decir nada más. Levi conocía ese tono, y lo más importante, Levi conocía al hombre que había detrás de esa voz tan calmada.

Levi se subió sobre el lomo de su caballo y se impulsó. No era fácil trepar la muralla con el 3DMG, pues estar sobre una superficie lisa, con una inclinación de 90 grados, dejaba poco margen para usar un aparato cuya creación había sido poder moverse en todas direcciones. Sin embargo Levi subió la muralla como si no supusiese esfuerzo alguno, ignorante ante las miradas de asombro de sus compañeros. Si a alguno de ellos le quedaba la más mínima duda de que Levi y el 3DMG eran un mismo ser, desaparecieron en ese momento.

Levi dio una pirueta en el aire para impulsarse los pocos metros que le quedaban, cayó en lo alto de la muralla y oyó como las cuerdas se retraían dentro de su aparato. No fue hasta entonces cuando subió la mirada del suelo de piedra y vio lo que tenía delante.

Titanes.

Titanes por todas partes, Titanes destruyendo casas, buscando algún humano rezagado. Casa destruidas, fuegos, sangre. Todo estaba lleno de sangre. Era una imagen asquerosa y Levi no pudo reprimir un escalofrío de asco.

Sabía que debía estar triste, sabía que debía sentir ira y angustia. Sabía que debería estar preocupado por el futuro de la humanidad. Pero en ese momento solo un pensamiento vino a su mente. _Erwin tenía razón. _Erwin siempre había sabido que este día llegaría y aquí estaba. Levi medio sonrió, imaginando la cara que pondría el Comandante cuando finalmente llegasen a la Capital y restregase sus palabras premonitorias por el rostro de todos esos Lores.

Levi paró. Sabía que no debía pensar en eso, y lo más importante, sabía que Erwin no restregaría nada. Si había algo que su rubio comandante valoraba eran las vidas humanas.

_Esto le va a destrozar. _

Levi bajo la muralla, cayendo sobre el lomo de su caballo y agarrando las riendas para que este no se encabritase.

'No he conseguido ver mucho, pero por la dirección presumo que los titanes han entrado por Shingashina. Todo esta arrasado. Hay titanes hasta donde me alcanza la vista. La puerta está intacta.'

Todos sus compañeros empezaron a hablar entre ellos, algunos a gritar, el rostro de Erwin sin embargo no cambió. Su voz sonó tan autoritaria como siempre.

'Haremos noche en el interior de la puerta. Una vez que conozcamos la situación veremos cómo procederemos. Mike, te dejo al mando.' Mike asintió desde el fondo de la formación. 'Levi y yo abriremos la puerta, cuando eso suceda entrar.'

Y dicho esto bajó del caballo. Cualquier otro se lo habría pensado dos veces antes de subir la muralla, pero no el Comandante Erwin Smith. Subieron y Erwin pudo ver con sus propios ojos el día que había estado esperando toda su vida y que al mismo tiempo no quería que nunca llegase.

'Tenías razón.' Dijo Levi a su lado.

Erwin no comentó que desearía no haberla tenido. Abrieron la compuerta que llevaba al interior de la puerta y entraron.

Las puertas este y oste de la muralla Maria tenían un diseño diferente al resto, su estructura era de doble puerta, con la grande dando al exterior y una puerta de madera y hierro dando al interior. El espacio entre una y otra era pequeño, pero servía de cuartel y como almacén para el Cuerpo de Patrulla. Erwin sabía que era imposible que entrasen con todo lo que llevaban, menos aún con los caballos, sin embargo era el lugar más seguro para pasar la noche.

'Levi, mira si podemos dejar los caballo y caros fuera.' Dijo Erwin entrando.

No tardó en encontrar el mecanismo para subir la muralla, pero necesitaría de Levi. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando su Capitán se colocó a su lado.

'Hay tres titanes por la zona, pero puedo matarlos y defender la zona con mi escuadrón mientras atáis los caballos y movéis las provisiones.'

'Eso será lo que haremos. Ayúdame a mover esto.'

Pero Levi no se movió de sitio. Erwin se giró para averiguar qué sucedía y porqué no seguía su orden.

'¿Levi?'

'¿Y si no hay nada?' Dijo Levi mirándole firmemente a los ojos. '¿Qué sucede si llegamos hasta Rose y sucede igual? ¿Qué pasa si los cerdos de Shina han caído también y no queda nada ni nadie?'

Erwin no supo como descifrar la cara de Levi, no sabía si el joven estaba aterrorizado ante la idea o aliviado. Fue entonces cuando Erwin dijo algo que no había dicho en mucho tiempo, y menos a uno de sus soldados.

'No lo sé.' Levi le miró fijamente. 'No lo sé, Levi. No sé que va a suceder. Sabía que este día llegaría, pero eso no quiero decir que sepa qué hacer ante esta situación. Por ahora debemos concentrarnos en llegar a Rose. No me queda duda de que este distrito a sido abatido, y si mis suposiciones son correctas, Maria también. Solo nos queda tener fe en que aún haya algo más allá. Que la humanidad no haya caído.'

Levi se acercó a él. El Capitán nunca había sido de mostrar sus sentimientos en público; conocía su papel y lo cumplía, sin embargo no pudo evitar acercarse a Erwin. No sabía porque, pero necesita sentirse seguro. La realidad estaba empezando a hacer mecha en él y su cuerpo necesitaba sentirse protegido, aunque fuese una falsa idea de protección. Erwin lo notó y le abrazó.

'No sé lo que va a pasar. Lo siento.'

'No te preocupes.' Dijo Levi al cabo de unos segundos. 'Pase lo que pase yo estaré ahí.' _Estaré a tu lado hasta el final. _Fue las palabras que no dijo pero que Erwin oyó.


End file.
